


Stuck In A Lift... Or Not

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [23]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Domestic, Dorks, M/M, Reality, Stuck in a Lift, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Dan had a tendency to get distracted, alright? Especially when sorting through his camera roll, which included scrolling over photos of Phil.





	Stuck In A Lift... Or Not

_Based on the following tweet:_

 

_**23rd of July 2017** _

Dan was just more focused on his phone than his surroundings, no news there to be honest.

Despite what people might think, Dan and Phil did go outside without each other sometimes. Granted, it wasn’t that often unless none of them wanted to run to the store and they had to rock paper scissors for it.

They did have different friends, but not very many, and over the years all their friends had sort of become shared. They also worked on most projects together, so Dan was used to having someone beside him if crisis arose.

He was just going to take the lift up to get to where he had an appointment. He’d never been in this building before but it looked pretty ordinary. He walked into the lift, and the doors closed automatically behind him.

He pulled out his phone to pass the short ride with the lift, as he was going to the top floor. He’d taken a group of photos earlier and this would be the perfect time to just sort out his camera roll.

It was something he did continuously, partly to save space and partly because he didn’t want to stare at all his failed selfies. He would just keep the one he ended up posting. It was a little more difficult to delete photos of Phil, so he did have a few near identical ones of him.

He was humming to himself, just tapping and deleting photos when it registered that he should have arrived at his floor by now. He glanced up from his phone and confirmed that the lift was definitely not moving.

Instantly, his mind went to the worst place. He’d be stuck in here for hours without food and water. The cables might malfunction and send him plummeting to his death. He’d never get to see anyone again. He’d never get to talk to Phil again.

A quick glance confirmed his phone didn’t even have service within this stupid metal trap of death. Why must he always avoid the stairs and exercise?

This was clearly just life telling him that he should be less lazy and actually take the stairs.

Cautiously, he walked over to the panel to look for somewhere to call for help. Oddly, none of the floor numbers were lit up. He found the doors open button and pressed it with anticipation.

If the lift was stuck between floors, surely it wouldn’t open. But would he be brave enough to crawl out if it was partly on a floor? You heard about things like that where people got chopped in half because the lift suddenly descended.

He hadn’t needed to worry so much because the doors swung open willingly and revealed the lobby. He was still on the ground floor.

If anyone had looked into the lift at that point, they’d just have seen Dan stare in wonder out through the doors, which then shut slowly to hide him.

He pressed the floor he needed to go on and the button lit up and the lift started moving without a single hitch.

Had he just walked in and forgotten to press the button? Why had the doors closed then? Had he really been that distracted?

He felt slightly mortified and stupid and he was all too flustered when he arrived at his appointment. He didn’t mention anything about being stuck in the lift, or rather than being stuck just standing in a lift without sending it anywhere. He was lucky no one had walked in or called it to another floor because he’d undoubtedly just have walked out and then been confused.

It took him approximately one minute from he walked into their home, to tell Phil what had happened.

Dan knew that Phil of all people would understand and wouldn’t judge him, even if he would undoubtedly use it to tease him in the future. Dan could live with that; it was one of Phil’s many endearing qualities.

“So you just stood there, in the lift, looking at your phone? How didn’t you notice that it wasn’t moving?” Phil asked in wonder.

“I wasn’t paying attention, I guess.”

“Dan, you didn’t notice that your body wasn’t moved several stories!”

“The doors closed, so I just assumed that I had pressed the button!” Dan argued.

“Yeah, but still… how long did it take you to figure out and did you have an existential crisis about being in the lift?”

“Around two minutes, I think and as a matter of fact I almost did. And you know what I thought? Why isn’t Phil here the one time I get trapped in a lift?”

“Me? Why would you want me there? So we could both be trapped.”

“At least, I wouldn’t be bored or lonely,” Dan said. “It’s a compliment, Phil. Take it.”

“You want me to share your misery. How’s that a compliment?”

“It just is,” Dan said in all seriousness and Phil caved.

He didn’t particularly like the idea of being trapped in a lift alone either. And if he could choose someone to be stuck with, he would have chosen Dan, so it probably wasn’t odd that Dan felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> This one feels oddly a bit like the very first tweet dabble in this series. Again, we have Dan being a bit introspective and reflecting and Phil teasing him afterwards. I quite like it and I hope you did too?


End file.
